


Wait a lifetime

by Aamu16



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamu16/pseuds/Aamu16
Summary: She is not going anywhere until her prayers have been answered.





	

“That’s it cub, quiet.” Her father tells her, whispering at her ear while they both stalk their prey.

A beautiful caribou that will be their dinner tonight if Laura manages to catch it, that’s it. Her father won’t hunt anything until she learns to hunt herself, with his guidance of course. She has been nagging him for almost six months until he finally say ‘yes’. He hates guns so they hunt with their claws, Laura wouldn’t have had it any other way. She hates guns too.

Since she saw that wolf’s documentary on National Geographic Laura had called him ‘alpha’ a side of ‘dad’, ‘daddy’ and ‘papá’. He shook his head the first twenty times, but then he started to call her ‘cub’. She positively beamed the first time he called her by that name.

They started to follow the wolf’s philosophy, they took care of their pack, he was the boss unless Laura beat him in a fight (and Logan was sure that it won’t happen anytime soon, he hoped), defend their territory from intruders, don’t attack each other under any circumstance (no claws allowed, just fists and that she became an adult), don’t attack their own kind unless it they started the fight and the golden rule do not take bullshit from anyone (that was literally Logan’s motto).

And truth to be told, it made their life easier, they stuck to the rules and everything was fine; Logan had never thought that the wolf would bring him such peace. They fought less and their fights were staring contest nowadays.

Charles grandpa was always sitting near the fireplace with a content smile in his lips, he slept a lot lately, but he still took care of Laura and helped her with homework while her dad was at work or resting from it. She said that he was a ‘beta’ because the betas were alphas’ best-friends, companions and helpers and her father snorted while saying that grandpa was also an alpha, but an old one. Charles laughed when they started to discuss about that theme, it never grew old.

And Laura was happy with her life, Laura has found peace and solace and a family on her own. Not the children that shattered once they reached Canada, going everyone to a different family on their own, families given by the government; but no government would split apart Logan from his daughter.

He was still Canadian, or so his papers said, so Laura who was given asylum by Canada could stay under his care. Charles grandpa was a little more difficult but they also managed, they always managed even when her ‘uncle’ knocked the door and his father got his memories back.

They still bickered a lot but they were finally accepting each other again, he visited more often now.

She almost forgets that she is supposed to be a weapon, that she was born in a test tube inside an USA’s laboratory, that her mother figure had died while they were on the run, that her father didn’t wanted to know anything at the beginning about her. And that she never knew ‘Uncle Victor’, that grandpa Charles died by the hands of ‘X-24’ and that her father died in her arms for protecting her and that he just heard her call him ‘daddy’ once.

Laura also almost forgets that at her father’s funeral she lied by saying that ‘there aren’t any more guns in the valley’, that she took the cross and changed its position to an ‘X’.

And Laura remembers every day when she wakes up, and sees her form reflected in the mirror, an adult face that looks as tired as her father’s when she met him. She remembers every time someone shows at her door and asks for help, and asks her to protect their precious children, she remembers it with every battle cry when they try to capture her; but on those moments her father’s words flow inside her head “Don’t be what they made you” and she apologizes again and again to her father’s grave.

She apologizes every time after the fight, and she apologizes also for not going with her friends, for letting them go and choose a dead man who had lived more than enough instead. She has become careful and one day she changes the poorly shaped ‘X’ with other she has made with much effort and time of a rock. Laura digs in the dirt of the forest and plant the ‘X’ firmly and it becomes fixed. She caresses it and decides that it’s time to found her uncle and it’s time to move with him, he wanted it or not.

That night when Laura falls sleep her dream is different, she is her actual teenaged shelf and her father is young and he smiles to her. Logan ruffles her hair and tells her to wait a little bit more, to wait for him a little bit more so they can go to search Victor together.

She cries and she hugs him, she swears to wait a lifetime if that means that he is going to come back. Logan has a pained smile and tells her that he really brings misfortune and pain to the people he cares about, she wakes up and goes to her father’s grave a rock has fallen from the top and that shouldn’t be possible.

She will wait, even if it takes her daddy a lifetime or two or three to come back, she is not moving, she is not in a hurry, she is not going anywhere until her prayers have been answered.

**Author's Note:**

> After re-reading I noticed that I went from brigth to dim to dark as fuck...


End file.
